


stars

by soulofme



Series: sheith sentence prompts [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushes, Gen, M/M, SHIRO HAS DIMPLES, Stargazing, Tree Climbing, keith is 14 and shiro is 16, sorry that just makes me happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofme/pseuds/soulofme
Summary: “What the hell are you doing, Takashi?” he hisses. Shiro snickers. Keith swears that he hates him, every goddamn inch of him.“Ooh, first name? Don’t worry, mullet. I gotcha.”





	stars

**Author's Note:**

> [sentence prompt #21](http://stefansalfatore.tumblr.com/post/144981395239/sentence-prompts): wow! you’re good at this!

It takes forever for Mom to fall asleep.

Keith presses his ear against her door and waits to hear her rumbling snores. She always says Dad snores a lot, but he think she’s _way_ louder. Sometimes when it gets bad enough, Keith hears Dad going downstairs to sleep on the couch.

Not today, though. Today, they’re both knocked out. Keith pumps his fist in the air and races downstairs, avoiding the sixth step. It always creaks, and Dad’s such a light sleeper that he’ll definitely hear it. He’s too scared of getting caught to grab a jacket, so Keith just slips outside and drag the door shut behind him.

Shiro’s sitting exactly where he’d been when he’d tossed pebbles at Keith’s window five minutes ago. He’s leaning over the handlebars of his bike, scrolling aimlessly through something on his phone. Keith clears his throat softly, biting hard on the inside of his cheek to hold back his smile.

Shiro turns at the sound and grins wide and big. Keith tries not to stare at the tiny dimples in his cheeks, his heart fluttering wildly in his chest.

“Hey, Keith!” Shiro says, much too loudly for eleven at night, and Keith doesn’t hesitate to shush him.

“You’re gonna get us caught,” he hisses.

“Oops,” Shiro says, the bridge of his nose turning an interesting shade of pink. “You ready?”

“Where are we going?” Keith asks. Shiro winks, and the moonlight casts long shadows on his face makes him look even more mysterious.

“Patience,” Shiro says, and Keith almost wants to punch him.

 _Almost_.

Shiro sits properly on his bike and lets Keith sit between the handlebars. Keith swallows hard when he feels one of Shiro’s arms snake around his torso, holding him in place. Hesitantly, he lifts one hand and lets his fingers slide through Shiro’s. He feels Shiro press a smile into the middle of his back as he squeezes his fingers.

After about ten minutes, Shiro skids to a stop. His hand presses into Keith’s tummy to hold him in place, preventing him from falling off.

“C’mon,” Shiro says, playfully pinching Keith’s side.

Keith swats his hand away and hops off. He watches Shiro knock the kickstand out and takes the hand Shiro offers to him. He tries not to think about how much larger it is than his own.

Shiro leads them through the woods, chuckling when he hears Keith stumbling blindly through the broken branches that litter the forest floor.

“You doing alright back there?” he teases. Keith scowls at his stupidly broad back.

“Shut up,” he says. It’s not his best comeback, not by a long shot, but it does the trick.

Shiro stops suddenly, and Keith finds himself crashing into his back.

“Jesus, Shiro,” Keith whines, rubbing his now sore nose. “Give a guy a warning.”

“We’re here,” Shiro says. He points at the towering tree beside them.

Keith follows the line of Shiro’s gaze and feels his eyes widen when he sees what’s before them. The tree is strung with white Christmas lights, giving it an ethereal glow. He feels Shiro’s eyes on him and forces his brain to work well enough to get out an answer.

“What is this, Shiro?” he finally manages to get out.

“I’ll show you.”

Shiro crouches onto the ground and motions for Keith to get on his back. Keith feels warmth crawl up his cheeks and imagines how red his face must be. Thankful that it’s dark out, Keith clumsily climbs on.

“Okay?” Shiro asks, wrapping a hand around Keith’s thigh as he stands.

Keith nods, wrapping his arms tight around Shiro’s neck. He holds on for dear life as Shiro lets go of his leg in favor of grabbing one of the branches.

“What the hell are you doing, Takashi?” he hisses. Shiro snickers.

Keith swears that he hates him, every goddamn inch of him.

“Ooh, first name? Don’t _worry_ , mullet. I gotcha.”

“I told you to stop calling me that,” Keith growls. Under normal circumstances, he’d flick Shiro’s lip because Shiro absolutely _hates_ when he does that. But flicking Shiro means letting go of his neck, and Keith doesn’t want to die at the ripe age of fourteen.

So he clings to Shiro like a baby monkey. Shiro climbs the tree effortlessly, even with Keith’s added weight.

“Wow,” Keith manages to grit out, reminding himself to _not_ look down. “You’re good at this.”

“Thanks,” Shiro says, not even sounding the slightest bit out of breath. Keith’s never envied someone more.

Shiro stops again, and this time it’s to transfer Keith to a nook in the tree. Keith presses his back against the firm bark and lets his feet dangle off the edge. Shiro settles next to him, smiling serenely.

“Why are we here?” Keith asks for what feels like the millionth time.

Shiro grabs his shoulders and repositions them so that Keith’s back is to his chest. Keith feels his breath get caught in his throat. His heart hammers in his chest at the proximity, especially when Shiro hooks his chin over his shoulder.

“Look, Keith,” he says, his voice soft. It almost gets lost in the wind.

Keith looks where Shiro is pointing and feels his jaw drop. The moon is full in the sky, big and round and amazingly bright. But that isn’t what gets his attention. There are hundreds—no, _thousands_ of stars in the sky. They look like little diamonds as they wink down at them.

“Shiro?”

“I know you’ve probably seen the stars a thousand times,” Shiro says, sounding bashful. “But the first time I saw them from up here, it took my breath away.”

“I can see why,” Keith says. “It’s amazing.”

Keith turns to Shiro knocking their noses together. Shiro beams in a way that shouldn’t make Keith feel as warm as it does.

“You’re the only person I wanted to share this with,” Shiro admits. Keith sucks in a heavy breath.

“I…”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence, because someone’s phone rings. Shiro’s brows furrow until he realizes it’s his. He digs it out of his pocket and presses it to his ear. Keith’s close enough that he can hear Mrs. Shirogane shouting, and he watches the blood drain from Shiro’s face the longer he stays on the phone. After a few painful minutes, he hangs up and puts his phone on his lap.

“So…are you a dead man?” Keith teases. Shiro snorts.

“Naturally,” he says. “Totally worth it, though.”

“You’re so dumb,” Keith scoffs, shaking his head. Shiro nudges him playfully. “Guess we should head back, huh?”

“Nah, we’ve got…” he pauses to check his phone, “like thirty more seconds. _Then_ we can go.”

“That’s oddly specific.” Keith’s eyebrows shoot up.

Shiro rolls his eyes and forces Keith’s face towards the stars. Keith finds himself transfixed by them yet again, but his eyes dart away when he feels Shiro’s arms snake around his waist.

“Happy birthday, Keith,” Shiro whispers, and Keith nearly falls out of the tree.

“You did this for me?” he can’t help but to ask.

“Of course!” Shiro’s smiling so hard that his eyes crinkle at the corners. “You’re my best friend. I’d do anything for you.”

“God,” Keith grumbles, hating how the words turn his insides to mush. “You’re a sap.”

“Only for you,” Shiro says, batting his eyelashes, and Keith shoves his shoulder to get him to stop. “Let’s go before I really do end up dead.”

And so Keith crawls onto Shiro’s back and savors the feel of him beneath him. Shiro doesn’t let him go until they reach the bike, where he simply places Keith on the handlebars.

“Hey,” Shiro starts. There’s a complicated expression on his face.

“What?” Keith asks.

Shiro leans closer. It’s hardly noticeable, but Keith is hyper aware of it. For one, Shiro’s body is now slotted between his thighs. And their lips are now dangerously close. Keith feels Shiro’s warm breath hitting his mouth and swallows back a shaky sigh.

“Takashi?”

“You’ve got a leaf in your hair,” Shiro says, ruffling it. Keith ducks away from him, making the bike lean to one side, threatening to fall. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Keith says, swallowing hard. Shiro settles behind him, snaking that damn arm around him again.

Keith forces his eyes shut and finds himself wishing that this night will never end.


End file.
